The Immortal Instruments
by SkyCloudNine
Summary: Clary knew no secret can be kept forever. What she didn't know was that somewhere, Valentine is back, and the immortal instruments  twins of the mortal instruments  are being born. A war is coming, and Clary's family is in the middle of it. after CoFA


**A/N: Okay, so i'm sitting there, finishing City of Fallen Angels. (Poor Jace, huh?) and i think...what happens after? Obviously, there's gonna be more books...but i mean after after. When both triologies are done, the entire series...what happens? Shadowhunters can have kids. And the Shadow World will remain. Jace and Clary have gone through so much, that obviously their kids wouldn't be able to be average or normal. Something would happen to their kids. But Clare said they won't get married, or have kids, but...what if they did one of those two things?**

**This is my idea on what would happen. Based off a dream i had, and my friend Nikki's idea that J.K. Rowling should write "Harry Potter: The new generation" based on Harry, Ron, and everyone's kids, i give to you...The Immortal Instruments. Sit back and enjoy the ride, i hope you will. **

**-Ariella M. (This isn't my real name, of course.) And it was hard to find out whether Clary's name would be Wayland or Herondale xD **

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare. Jace, sadly, does too. Clary, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Maia, Sebastian, any characters that appear from the Mortal Instruments, also belong to Miss Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Clary Fray sighed.

In all her life, she'd never thought she'd come to this. But it was a sacrifice she had to make, and in her life she had made a lot of sacrifices. It didn't make it any easier, but having Jace by her side did- not enough for her to knock on the dark wooden door before her. Magnus had remodeled his house. Now it was a sort of Mexican style one, made out of adobe, clay and decorated with ferns. As a joke, Magnus had planted a pumpkin riding on a broomstick in front. Clary still had no idea what it was supposed to mean, just that Magnus smiled every time he saw it. And she wished she was here to ask him about the pumpkin, rather than ask him if he could do her a very bad, horrible favor. Clary shivered, shaking her head. "I can't," She said finally. Jace smirked, taking her hand in his. "Sure you can. You're badass enough to bring me back to life, surely you're badass enough to do this." Clary felt her head shake. "It isn't the same, Jace! This is way different...this is bad." And she'd always been mad at Jocelyn for doing this to her, and yet...Clary hadn't been able, for the past twelve years, to stop thinking about it. If Clary had been in Jocelyn's position, wouldn't she have done the same? If there was so much to hide? Twelve years ago,Clary could've looked anyone straight in the eye, and with a stubborn and firm glint in her eye, said No. But now, twelve years later...it had changed.

Now, there was something to hide.

And more importantly, something to hide it from. Or, more like some_one_ to hide it from.

Clary looked down at the still bundle of blankets rocking at their feet. "I said I can't do it," She repeated, tone even more firm than before. Jace shook with laughter at the familiar voice. "Can't, or won't?" Clary flared a little. "It's not like i wanted to in the first place. She'll hate me. I'll hate me," She babbled. Jace interjected an, "I won't hate you," But she went on, "And really, i'd be such a hypocrite. But i have to do it at the same time. If i don't, a lot of things could happen..." She felt hot tears coming, and blinked quickly. A few deep breaths later, and a few funny remarks from Jace, she sighed once again and picked up the bundle. Laughter bubbled from within, rich and happy, surrounding Clary like music in a warm blanket that gave her both strength and guilt. It reminded her of the many times she sat side by side with Jace on a piano stool, just listening to him play wonderful music, music whose notes made a golden sphere surround them until they were in their own little world, and all there was in that musical world was Jace, Clary, Jace's fingers flying around the black and white keys, the way her heart sped up, her skin on fire wherever they touched. And something then awoke in Clary, warning her- it was her intuition, saying that anyway, something bad would happen if she didn't do this for her family. And that was when Clary knew she had to do it, to give her family what they deserved. Clary raised her fists, heart palpitating six miles a minute, and just as she made contact with the door-

It swung open of its own accord. Inside, the sunlight pouring through the windows made the house red, thanks to the clay, and the smell of rice and rich Mexican spices filled the air. Gilligan's Island was playing on the large television, mounted on the east wall, and on the red couch lay a black cat munching on a piece of raw meat. Raisin was the name of the cat, Clary remembered. Alec had named it when he and Magnus had moved in together years ago. Thankfully, Alec wasn't home - Jace had made sure of that. Clary didn't much feel like asking, talking to, or even seeing Magnus at all, when she thought of the thing she was about to do. But she bravelt swallowed and casually said, "Hi, Magnus," Putting on a bright, Clary-like-look, as Jace called it. Jace chuckled, and Clary squeezed his hand just a little too tight. He laughed harder. "Why, if it isn't my troublesome two, Clarissa and Jace. I sure wasn't expecting you today. Alec's not home." Jace was still laughing, so Clary said, hands shaking a little more noticeably, "We're not here to see Alec. We...we wanted to talk to you." Magnus Bane raised his eyebrows quizzically, amusement written all over his cat-like eyes. He motioned for them to step inside. Magnus Bane changed styles a lot, and along with his new Mexican style house, he had dyed his hair a new shade of blue, with black stripes. He had on hot pink eyeliner and a simple silver stud glittered from his right ear. "And you're really here to tell me how amazing Gossip Girl was, or what?" Magnus's tone was sarcastic. Clary would've cracked a smile, but her insides were dancing too much and her breath was going a little uneven. "Oh, sure," Jace replied, sitting on the couch next to Raisin and dipping his hand in a bowl of chips sitting atop the polished coffee table. He chewed and swallowed, then went on conversationally, "Didn't you think Blair was wonderfully evil in episode twelve, season three? And Jenny's such a b-" Clary whirled and faced Magnus squarely. She prayed her voice came out safe and firm when she said, "Actually, we're here to ask you for a favor." Clary anxiously clutched the bundle, biting her lip. She tasted blood and immideatly stopped biting. Last time she and Magnus had exchanged favors, it had turned out well, compared to circumstances. And Clary hoped that if one thing hadn't changed in twelve years, it was Magnus's doing good on promises. "Ah, i knew it. You two are always up to somethin, and i could smell Clarissa's guilt a mile away - you couldn't just have come over for coffee?" Jace snorted. Clary tried to focus, as the bundle stirred in her arms. "How may I help you?"

"I really don't want to do this, but..." deep breath, Clary. It's going to be fine - it always is. It has to be. "You know how, when i was born, my mom took me to your place, and she...she asked you to erase my memory? I mean, take away my Sight? She had you do it every few years, or months. And...i was wondering...i want you to do the same to her." Clary clamped her mouth shut and laid out her arms, the bundle sitting in both her palms and wrists. Magnus looked between the bundle and Clary, sparks in his eyes. "You, who threw a hissy fit finding out what Jocelyn did, want me to take away your daughter's Sight?" Clary heard Jace laugh again, and glared at both of them. "I did not throw a hissy fit," She hissed. "And this is important, so Jace? Stop laughing. Magnus, i know i was really mad at my mom. And i don't want to do this. But after all that happened? The war, Valentine, Sebastian - after all that? I don't want my kid to have to deal with her parents past. I don't want her to go into the Shadow World, and...and get herself into something like that." Magnus paused. "You sound like Jocelyn did," But there was amusement in his voice. Clary sighed, irritated and put her hands on her hips.

"Will you or will you NOT do it? If you won't, i'll just find somebody else-"

"Fine."

"And you- wait, what?" Clary blinked, astonished. She hadn't expected him to give up so easily, or at least not without a few rants or mockery about her being a hypocrite. And some sarcastic remarks from Jace, of course.

"I said fine. I'll do it."

"Um...thanks," Clary said lamely, handing the bundle of blankets to Magnus. He took them carefully, adjusting the weight on his left arm, and motioned them up the brick stairs. Plants brushed against Clary's bare arms as they entered a bedroom. "Well, this feels dirty," Jace whispered quietly as the door shut behind them. Clary ignored him and went to kneel on the floor, where Magnus was. He narrowed his eyes.

"And you're absolutely sure you want me to do this, Clary?"

"Absolutely."

Magnus, looking a little uneasy, nodded. And he began.

Clary shut her eyes, waves of relief and guilt washing over her. Now, her daughter would be safe. Now, the past was hidden, and so were her secrets, and Jace's. Now, everything should be okay.

But secrets couldn't be kept forever. Clary knew that better than anyone else. And all she could do now was hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea what to name the kid. Aria? Mary? Madelyn? Cassie? Can YOU tell me what you think her kid should be name? Also, she's gonna have a brother and another sister. Jeez, Clary. So please please PLEASE give me 2 names to fit their daughter. **


End file.
